Over the past few years, advances in computing and networking technologies have facilitated online archival and retrieval of statistics for a variety of professional sports. This, in turn, has additionally allowed for development of online fantasy sports systems. Fantasy sports systems allow participants to maintain imaginary teams made of players in actual sports. For instance, a fantasy football team can include multiple professional football players. Statistics of the players on the fantasy football team can be accumulated (e.g., for a given game, week, month, portion thereof, or substantially any period of time) and compared to similar statistics of a plurality of disparate fantasy teams in a fantasy football league. Various scoring mechanisms can be utilized for the fantasy football league, in this example, to determine a winner for the period of time. For example, a fantasy sports system can allow users to communicate with the system via a web or similar interface for obtaining information regarding one or more teams in one or more fantasy sports leagues owned by the user.
As such, individual fantasy leagues can have defined scoring schemes for the teams in the league. For instance, a scoring scheme for a fantasy football league can be defined to score x points per y rushing yards, where x and y are integers. Thus, for each player on each team in the fantasy football league (or at least a portion of the players that can earn rushing yards), a score can be calculated based on the scoring scheme. The scoring scheme can include many other statistics, and the scores for each player can be added for a team score. The team with the highest score for a given period of time can win for the period of time. In this regard, users of the fantasy sports systems can create a team in a league including a plurality of players (e.g., using the web or similar interface). In one example, no two teams in the league can have the same player. In addition, users in a league can trade players among teams, add available players to their rosters (which in many cases are limited to a certain number of players), drop players, etc. An avid fantasy sports system user might select players for their team based on past statistics of that player in certain scenarios.
To assist in such determinations, many fantasy sports systems calculate statistical projections for players in the league based on an algorithm, which can take on a variety of scenario based factors. In a basic example, a projection scenario algorithm can simply average statistics of a player for a period of time, compute a number of points for the average statistics based on the scoring scheme for the fantasy sports league, and output the points projection. In other examples, however, such a projection scenario algorithm can additionally weigh scenario-based statistics. For example, in projecting statistics for a given player for a day the player plays against a given team, the algorithm can provide greater weight to previous statistics of the player against the team when averaging statistics over a period of time.